


coffees & cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexuality, Bullying, CRACKHEAD, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Depression, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, No smut but heavy making out, Questioning, Runaway, Self Harm, Skaterboy au lowkey, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Weed, angst & fluff, based in an american high school bc i cant write for korean high schools lol, but still in korea, high school juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Jeno is a Barista at a corner coffee shop in Seoul, and one day someone catches his eye, and unlike other customers...this guy is special.





	coffees & cigarettes

Hi! I hope that you enjoy this Fan Fiction as it's my first one on AO3!!  
-  
Please follow my Twitter @caratzenarmy to see me tweet about how much I love Jaemin and see me talk about this Fanfic!  
-  
Chapter One will be up soon! <3  
-  
\- caratzenarmy


End file.
